This invention relates to retainers for grenade body loading assemblies used for explosive demolition of unexploded ordnance designated for disposal, and more particularly, to retainer clips for retaining and positioning a U.S. Army M42 or M46 general purpose grenade body loading assembly relative to a detonating cord, electric or non-electric blasting caps for exploding desired explosives.